


books on the floor

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is accidentally tackled in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	books on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> A quick birthday drabble for Dvira! We've only known each other for a few days but it's your birthday and since we bonded so fast when we started talking I wanted to give you something. So happy birthday! Hope you like it c:  
> Also title is misleading bc no books end up on the floor. I couldn't do it.

Baekhyun closes the book with a thump. Yet another unfruitful attempt at finding material for his essay. Well, this was a far-fetched one, but it was worth a shot. He stands up from his chair and goes to place the book back in its shelf.  
  
There are many books in the library that he'd rather be reading, but Baekhyun has to focus on the essay, so he slides a finger over the book spines, head tilted as he looks for anything that could be relevant. Finally he finds a book that sounds useful, and reaches to pull it out of its place in the bookshelf when something large collides with him. He crashes to the floor, yelping loudly.  
  
An unfamiliar face is very close to his, large eyes staring at him, gaze shifting to Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun's gaze automatically goes to the other's lips then, and they're parted in shock. He wonders how this strange guy would react if he mashed their lips together, but the thought leaves his head quickly because _there's a stranger lying on top of him_.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the culprit exclaims, struggling to his feet and offering a hand to Baekhyun. "Are you okay?"  
  
Baekhyun takes a second to decide, then accepts the offer of help, letting the other pull him up. It's the least the bastard can do, he thinks grumpily. "No, my back hurts. What were you running around the library for? Aren't you aware that libraries are meant to be peaceful places?"  
  
At least the guy has the decency to look bashful at this. He's tall, Baekhyun notes, and has ridiculously gangly legs. No wonder he was sprawled all over Baekhyun. "Sorry," he repeats. "I wasn't really running, just walking a bit quickly, and didn't look ahead of me."  
  
"Well," says Baekhyun as he finally pulls out the book from the shelf, "look ahead next time, buddy, or the librarian will ban you for constantly disturbing the peace."  
  
"Definitely! Wouldn't want to be banned," says the other, smiling weakly. Baekhyun bites back a grin. "I'm Chanyeol, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Baekhyun."


End file.
